


Unfortunate Implications

by LawnNinja



Series: A Little Piece of Something Greater [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: #GiveVanitasARedemptionArc2k19, Drabble, Gen, Vanitas DOES have a filter, and this is what happens when he doesn't use it, but then Sora and Xigbar piped up and well, it was going somewhere dramatic, plz square, rated for one (1) f-bomb and a crass joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Nearly everything Vanitas does is carefully thought out beforehand. It has to be; you can't afford to do or say whatever comes to mind when you're literally keeping your emotions in check 24/7. But sometimes he does give in to impulse, and sometimes he deeply, deeply regrets it.





	Unfortunate Implications

Xehanort leaps back as Vanitas slashes at him. "You dare defy me?"

Yellow eyes glare sharply. "What, you thought I was gonna come right back and help you, just like that? I may have been sleeping for most of it, but twelve years still leaves a lot of time to think." He lowers his keyblade slightly, keeping his eyes on the scheming Master the entire time. "And you know what? I think you can go _fuck_ yourself."

Sora and Xigbar cringe in disgust. "Vanitas, phrasing!" they yell.

"What?" he asks, before realization and horror strike him. "I meant that _metaphorically_!"


End file.
